Corran Horn
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: CorSec, Rogue Squadron, The Jedi The CorSec uniform seemed like a natural fit for Corran. As a CorSec officer, he develops a sense of justice by protecting Corellians. Unfortunately, some of the biggest threats he must overcome are the very officials who had sworn an oath to uphold the law. Corran finds corruption in the halls of power at every turn, leading to a conflict with Kirtan Loor, the Imperial liaison to CorSec. Corran reluctantly flees his home after Loor's interference becomes too much to bear. Rogue Squadron offers Corran a new home, which he accepts. He learns during his time as a pilot that one man can truly make a difference. Rogue Squadron becomes key to securing The New Republic's stability after the Battle of Endor. While General Wedge Antilles is often credited with Rogue Squadron's success, Wedge will be the first to admit that such success could not be achieved without individuals such as Corran Horn. Corran spends a lot of time in and out of his X-Wing and even meets the love of his life and eventual wife, Mirax Terrik- the daughter of his father's greatest rival. Mirax leads Corran to discover hidden secrets about himself. Her disappearance puts Corran on her trail and the trail of his own childhood, enabling him to discover his hidden Jedi heritage. Corran learns that he is a part of the famous Halcyon Legacy- a secret maintained by his father to protect the family from Palpatine's purge of The Jedi. Horn puts his newly discovered Jedi abilities to the test, destroying the Invid pirate gang and rescuing his wife in the process. At this point in history, with the galaxy at peace nearly 20 years after the destruction of the first Death Star, Corran returns to the Jedi Praxeum to teach others- including his own children- the ways of The Force. Corran Horn Encounters Corran Horn has enjoyed a broad range of careers. He has been a police officer, a soldier, a spy, and a Jedi, giving him a diverse skill set that makes him dangerous on many battlefields. He can serve as a mentor for Jedi pilots, a contact for information, or an advisor for particularly delicate missions. The PCs might be assigned to accompany Corran to troubled worlds and complete missions under his supervision to help stabilize the situation. Corran Horn Statistics (CL 13) Medium Human Soldier 3/Scoundrel 2/Jedi 3/Ace Pilot 3/Jedi Knight 2 Force Points: 5 [[Initiative|'Initiative']]:''' +9; '''Senses: Perception: +14 Languages: Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 27), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 28; Deflect, Vehicle Dodge (+1), Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 95, Damage Threshold: 26 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Dual-Phase Lightsaber +16 (2-Square Reach) (2d8+7) Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Pistol +14 (3d8+6) 'Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: Expert Gunner, [[Quick Trigger|'Quick Trigger']], Point-Blank Shot, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Draw Fire, Indomitable, Influence Savant, Redirect Shot Force Power Suite (Use the Force +18): Battle Strike (2), Mind Trick (2), Negate Energy, Rebuke (2), ''Surge'' Force Techniques: 'Force Point Recovery Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 16, Constitution 12, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 16, Charisma 14 '''Talents: Deflect, Draw Fire, Expert Gunner, Indomitable, Influence Savant, [[Quick Trigger|'Quick Trigger']], Redirect Shot, Spacehound Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Pilot), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Persuasion), Skill Training (Use the Force), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Mechanics +11, Perception +14, Persuasion +13, Pilot +19, Use Computer +11, Use the Force +18 Possessions: Dual-Phase Lightsaber (Self-Built), Heavy Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range), Jedi Robes Category:Humans